1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to remote signaling devices and, more specifically, to a remote control portable traffic signaling device and system for controlling a flow of traffic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous portable signaling devices have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,829,362; 2,941,185; 5,252,969; 5,294,138; 5,400,019 and 5,493,292 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.